Heat in Just Cause 4: North Rusan
Heat is a measure of how serious the military/police forces in any game want to kill Rico. Description As the opening statement implies, the amount of enemies around is roughly proportional to how high the heat level is. Generally, for any game with a heat system, the early stages consist of police. As the player progressively goes through higher and higher heat stages, the police will start calling in SWAT and then the military. Heat level 1 All units, we have reports of violence! Send forces immediately! - JC4 Heat announcer To attain this heat level, Rico has to do... pretty much nothing. Attacking an North Rusanian Military or North Rusanian Police Department patrol are the only ways to obtain heat level 1. Obviously attacking civilians will also attain this heat level. At this level, a few military grunts and/or police officers wielding C47G Lions, T421 Rabbits, and/or P110 Mouses will attack Rico in MV Carriers and/or HL6 Ps. Heat level 2 This is dispatch. More units inbound as requested. - JC4 Heat announcer This level is reached if Rico retaliates further against a military/police patrol or when liberating a village. At this level, more military grunts or police officers will be dispatched since Rico's presence is now aware of. MV Carriers and HL6 Ps are still common, but occasionally MV Transporters can also show up. The military might also deploy elites wielding S121 Bulls, C1A5 Tigers and/or MG76 Storms. Heat level 3 This is dispatch. Additional support inbound. - JC4 Heat announcer Even more retaliation against the military and police results in heat level 3. MV Carriers, HL6 Ps, and MV Transporters become extremely common now. Grunts and police will still use C47G Lions and P110 Mouses, but elites become increasingly common now, and they wield far deadlier weapons. Heat level 4 All units! He is still alive. Send in everything! Get him! - JC4 Heat announcer Further retaliation against the military/police will be justification for military helicopters to show up. Grunts cease appearance, but police officers and elite troops spawn en masse. MV Carriers, HL6 Ps, and MV Transporters will all but appear around every corner (or everywhere). Helicopters such as the CS Superior and Air 520 will begin to appear. Elite troops will begin to wield AA-99 Cobras and/or GBT 5 Leopards. Attacking/entering a military base/police station in a village/city automatically triggers heat level 4. Heat level 5 Situation secure! Heavy support inbound! '''HANDLE IT!!!''' - JC4 Heat announcer. At heat level 5, the military and police will use all their might. Grunts, officers, elites, special forces, and rarely even commanders will all appear in this heat level. MV Carriers, HL6 Ps, MV Transporters, CS Superiors, Air 520s, to even CS Dominators will appear. Land vehicles will appear 3-fold and helicopters will appear two-fold. Weaponry wise is unchanged, but elites wielding AA-99 Cobras and GBT 5 Leopards will increasingly appear. Attacking two certain military bases will result in heat level 5. Clearing heat Clearing heat in this game is extremely unfair. Clearing heat works similar to previous methods in previous JC games. *Rico can kill all military forces. *Rico can flee to a rebel stronghold/any liberated settlement and defend the location. See also For any other types of heat, see Heat (disambiguation). Gallery North Rusan Heat normal.jpg|Heat level 1. North Rusan Heat extreme.jpg North Rusan Heat very extreme.jpg Category:Content Category:North Rusan